


𝐻𝒾𝓈 𝒢𝓇𝒶𝒸𝑒, 𝑀𝓎 𝒦𝒾𝓃𝑔

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: His Grace, My King [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female reader Y/N, Historical Fantasy, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Royalty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: A farmer's daughter goes to the King to offer herself in trade for paying off her Family's debt to the Crown, thus committing herself to a life of service. POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: His Grace, My King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. "No, Come Back"

The king waved his hand, dismissing you from the great hall. You bow your head out of respect, and slowly turn to leave. In the back of your mind, you keep holding onto the memory of the kiss you shared with the king in that very throne room less than twenty-four hours ago. Maybe he would change his mind. He had to change his mind!

“No, come back.” He said in a harsh tone. You turn back to face him, your hands still bound, tears streaming down your face. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, (Y/N)?"

You stood there in shock, he said your name. He actually knew your damn name! "I thought you requested that I be here, M'Lord.” You answered softly.

He made a sound of disbelief, stood, and slowly walked toward you. “You do understand that attempting to bribe any member of the royal court, let alone your king! Are grounds to hang you, don’t you?"

You shake your head yes as more tears spill forth, "M'Lord, I was only here to offer my services to pay off my family debts, not to have them forgiven."

The king walked to you, placed a hand under your chin, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. ”(Y/N), I need you to understand that if I take you to my bed…"

You cut him off, “Trust me, M'Lord, it is you who will not want me to leave it.”


	2. "That's The Easy Part"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has thrown the farm girl in a cell, but what was his motive behind it?  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You slump down in your cell. You thought for sure that the king would have remembered that kiss and taken you up on your offer. Why else had he called you to the throne room? It could not have been to sentence you to die, that had to be a mistake. **  
**

Your wrists were still bound by a rough rope, and it was making the skin on your wrists burn. You could see where it was starting to cut into you. As the reality starts to set in that you might have failed your family in clearing their debt, and might also be in grave danger at the same time… you hang your head in shame. 

“(Y/N), I take it your little plan didn’t work?” Your cellmate chucked, they had tried to tell you that your plan of offering ‘services’ to the King directly to pay off your family borrowing against their farm would not work. Now your family home would go to the crown, and your family would be homeless.

“I can get that rope off your hands for ya if you want?” He said as he stepped closer to you, the shadows hiding his face from your view. 

“You would do that for me?” You ask him.

“Sure, that’s the easy part. The hard part is going to be what we tell the guard when they notice.” He snickered, “Oh, and also when I tell you what I want for payment, sweetheart.”

Your heart sank, there it was… “What sort of vile thing do I have to do?” You gather as much courage as you can.

He steps a little more into the light that the one candle is offering, but before he can answer a sound outside the cell makes both of you go still. The man with who you have been sharing a cell with turns sheet white and falls back against the fall wall of the cell, as far away from you as he can.

“What is wrong with you?” You say to him.

“(Y/N.)” Rang the voice of the King from behind you. You have goosebumps all over at the sound of your name coming from him once more.

“Yes, M’Lord.” You turned your head to look at his boots standing on the other side of the bars from here you were sitting.

“Guard, remove this man from her cell at once.” The king said harshly. A guard came over to unlock your cell, he removed the man who then started to beg for forgiveness from the King. 

“I am so sorry M’Lord, I didn’t touch her I swear!” Once he was out of sight, the sound of punching and whimpering could be heard but stopped after a few minutes. The silence was restored to the darkness of the holding area once more. 

The King cleared his throat, then entered the cell, taking a seat on the bench. “Please, come and sit here.” He patted the mattress next to him.

You stood and walked toward him, he grabbed your wrists. You thought for one second that this was going to go badly. But then he cut them free and ran a finger over the red and irritated skin. 

“(Y/N), did you know what you meant when you offered your services to your king last night? Do you understand what that would mean for a girl of your station?” He placed a hand under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. The one candle throwing shadows all around the room, and across his face making it even harder to read his thoughts.

“Yes, M’Lord.” In reality, you had no idea what a dangerous game this was.

He ran his other hand from your waist down your hip, “You hide in these damn merchant clothes. How do I know you’re not a boy with long hair under there.”

You smirk and raise an eyebrow at the King, feeling brave once again. “M’Lord, I can assure you… It is all female under here.”

The King stood and held out his hand to her, “Prove it.”


	3. "You Did This?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has his new companion brought up stairs to be informed of her new elevated station. And he has some questions about her past.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You walked silently down the hall toward the royal bed chambers. It had been almost five hours since you had been brought up from the dungeon back to the main floor. The King let go of your hand the moment you topped the stairs. He informed one of the maids that you were in need of a hot bath, sweet-smelling soaps, and a change of clothes. **  
**

You had on the borrowed clothes and it was fancier than anything you had worn in your life. Yet it was still only a nightdress. You tied the robe tighter and hoped the slippers you had on didn’t make any noise on the shiny marble floor as you rounded the last corner.

“(Y/N)?” a guard in a suit of armor asked you as you approached the door.

“By the stars! I thought you were a display!” You whispered loudly to the suit of armor standing next to the King’s royal bed-chamber door. 

The guard attempted to hide the amusement in his voice as he responded, “Please wait just inside the door.” The guard on the other side remained silent but opened one side of the large double doors. Once inside you were able to see just how spacious the room was. There were bear skin rungs on the floor and a fire in the fireplace.

“(Y/N), please come in and have a seat.” A young lady said. “I am His Lordship’s personal maid, and I have been instructed to assist you until he has returned.” 

You wrinkle your forehead, “Where did he go?”

“He went to inform the Royal Hand, you know the person who was to take possession of your family’s farm tomorrow. That a deal had been made and that you will be staying on as a member of the royal staff.” She smiled at you. Yet with a hint of jealousy said to you, “You have a high honor you know, I suggest you look grateful.”

“Give her time to adjust. It took you time.” The king’s deep voice made both ladies jump, then drop into curtsies. 

“Sorry, M’Lord. I didn’t hear your return.” The maid said as she slowly backed up toward the door. 

From your curtsy, you asked him “You did this?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Did what?”

“Forgave my family of their debts?” You asked, afraid to look up.

The king waved his hand at the maid, dismissing her. “You may go, I wish to be alone with my new companion.” The maid deepened her curtsy then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

You watched her leave and then turned your attention back to the King, as he watched you with his dark and intense eyes. The longer he looked at you, the more they seemed to soften. He strode to a chair close to the fire, then waved a hand in your direction asking you to come closer. You knew better than to make him wait.

When you got close to his side, “M’Lord?”

“(Y/N), have you been with a man before?” He was being very straight forward.

“Yes, M’Lord. My husband died in the war. He was a good fighter, just…”

“Not good enough?” He finished for you.

One hot tear rolled down your cheek, “No M’Lord. He was a good man, just not cut out for war. And I wasn’t in love if you were wondering, it was an arranged marriage.” 

He nodded his head. “I had not been, but thank you for telling me. And yes, your family’s debt is gone.” He watched you for a moment, your silhouette against the firelight. 

He moved so fast that you only had half a second to react before his lips crushed yours. You were both on your knees and kneeling before the fire. His arms wrapped around you, crushing you into his chest.

The King said against your lips, “Want me to stop?” He pulled on the belt of your robe and slipped his hands inside the material. 

Between kisses, you managed to say, “No… Please… Don’t”

He pulled the robe off your shoulders with a yank and tossed it aside, before pulling himself away from you. He held you at arm’s length and let his dark eyes sweep over your body. 

“So, you were not lying before.” He said with a smirk.

“Did I prove it to you M’Lord?” You said with a smile.

The King took you with him as he laid on his side on the bearskin rug before the fire, “We are just getting started, (Y/N).”


	4. "That Didn't Stop You Before"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Smut Warning**  
> The king enjoys an evening in the arms of his new companion.   
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You collapse onto the King’s chest. Both of you are panting, covered in sweat. He lazily runs a hand down your back before resting it on your hip. He drops a kiss on the top of your head, and then you feel his body start to relax. Was he falling asleep? You ask yourself.

You pick your head up slightly and sneak a peek, his eyes were closed, but he still had his arms around you to keep you laying on his chest. You decide not to protest and allow him to hold onto you. 

In a groggy voice, “I think you should rest up a minute before we try that again.” His voice sounded deeper, hearing it come from both his chest and his mouth. 

“M’lord, I believe I am in need of rest… honestly.” 

He rolled you over, pinning you beneath him this time. He adjusted himself so that his weight was on his legs and arms as not to crush you beneath his powerful form. “I can’t get enough of you, I think you put a spell on me, (Y/N).”

You smile up at the King, who didn’t seem so dark and mean at the moment. He seemed kind and capable of passion. “Do you plan on keeping me?”

The King smirked, “I had not planned on letting you out of this room…” He leaned up, wrapping an arm under the small of your back so your hips were now off the ground. “Your mine!” He thrust into you with one movement. 

You cried out with pleasure. “Mmmm, My King!”

He made the movement again, “Say it again.”

You smiled at him, “My King!” You say louder this time. Causing him to drop his head to your shoulder. “What… Why did you stop?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly into your shoulder.

“That didn’t stop you before.”


	5. "Unacceptable, Try Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King requests that his new companion learns skills of a lady, so he hires a teacher from the finishing school to help polish her rough edges.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You find it hard to believe that weeks have passed since you started your new arrangement with the King. You were not even sure what to call yourself. Were you his mistress? He wasn’t married. He had called you his companion once before. So that is what you would call yourself, a companion. 

The King wants you to learn some qualities of a high born lady. You were to walk, talk, sit, eat… breathe like a Lady. But in bed, you smile to yourself. In HIS bed he requested that you remain wild and just as you were.

The finishing school had sent over Miss Lavigne. You furrow your brow at her when she placed a book on your head and asked you to walk across the floor with it balanced upon your head. Was she serious? You placed on foot in front of the other, awkwardly walking like you were learning how-to for the first time. The book made a loud this sound as it hit the ground behind you.

“Unacceptable, try again.” Miss Lavigne said as she put the book back on your head. You sigh deeply but attempt again. Just as awkward as the first time. A chuckle from the sitting room doorway makes you turn around quickly. You catch the book as it falls from your head once more.

“And what is this teaching (Y/N), Miss Lavigne?" His voice sent a shiver down your spine. Around others, he was harsh and dark. When it was just the two of you, his voice was softer.

Miss Lavigne attempted to defend her teachings. But the King was not impressed. He held a hand up to silence Miss Lavigne.

”(Y/N), do you feel you can walk more like a Lady now?“ He asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

You silently walk away from him to the far side of the room, then back toward him. You stop just in front of him. He was smiling ever so slightly. As if trying not to show the amusement in knowing exactly what you were trying to achieve. You knew what walking away from him would do to him. It allowed the King a view of your curves as you gently swayed your hips with each step. 

He was leaned back in his chair, his hands were gripping onto the arms as if he needed to do so to retain his calm. 

"Miss Lavigne, you are dismissed for the day. I believe (Y/N) knows how to walk." 

Miss Lavigne bowed her head and left the sitting room. You watch his face for a sign of what he is thinking. But he only moved his eyes, and they swept over you starting at your feet all the way up to your hair. Some strands had fallen loose from your braid.

”(Y/N), lock the door. I need you to show me you can walk like a Lady again, but without all those layers of material in the way this time.“ He said with a smirk. 

You walk to the door of the sitting room and click the lock.


	6. "That Was Impressive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **smut warning**  
> The couple find themselves in a romantic way while in the throne room. Despite the chance of being discovered, they throw causion to the wind and give into their passions.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The king smiles up into your face, he places his hands on your cheeks and brings your face down to his to kiss you. You like being perched on his lap, it gives you a small sensation of being the one in charge. Even if it is just for a moment. 

Your legs are on either side of his hips, and you have your hands braced on the back of the throne behind the King. You were nervous that someone might find you on the king’s lap in the throne room, but shortly after he started to kiss your neck, those thoughts were pushed out of your mind.

“(Y/N)…” The King said against your lips. He slid a hand up your back. 

You smile as you return his kiss, and he lets out a moan as he feels you tense around him once more. You roll your hips slightly to see if he is ready for more. He lets his hands slide down your body until they are on your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh. He was guiding your pace, encouraging you to let go.

“Show me what you can do.” His breath is hot on your ear, he trails kisses down your neck. 

You arch your back and roll your hips forward, this movement sends him deeper into your warmth, and he lets out another moan, followed by a growl. 

“Again…”

You roll your hips at a quicker pace, feeling yourself let go. You feel that coil of pleasure and heat building deep within your abdomen. Your breathing becomes hard and panting. 

He places an arm on your back to steady you as you arch and continue to throw yourself closer to the edge. The King must sense your desperate need for release.

“Say it..(Y/N). Tell me.” He growls against your cheek.

Your eyes roll back in your head as you are so close, “My King!” Waves of pleasure wash over you and you clench down on him, and you feel him tense. Then his own release fills your insides with searing hot pleasure. 

The King kisses you deeply, “That was impressive.” 


	7. "Yes I Did, What About It?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the King and his companion start to grow closer, he decides to show his affection towards her. We start to see the King in a new light, does he have a soft side after all?  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You walked into your room after taking an evening walk through the garden, it was something you started to do a few weeks ago before bed to help clear your mind. Sitting on your bed was a large flat box with a light blue silk bow on it. You felt a little giddy, Could it be from him? You run to the side of the bed and slide the box toward you to read the card. “(Y/N)” was all that was written on the card, but it was in his handwriting. The King wrote this himself!

Your heart flutters and your fingers tremble as you attempt to untie the bow. “Oh come on!” you tell yourself as you fiddle with the bow. And then you hear it, you hear a chuckle escape from him. You don’t even have to turn around to know he is sitting in the chair next to the fireplace and he has been watching you this whole time.

“Are you in need of assistance?” The King’s soothing voice calls out to you, letting you know that he is in a good mood. The one that he keeps for when you two are alone. 

You smile, “I believe I could actually.” 

You hear his boots on the floor behind you, then you feel a hand on your shoulder before you hear a knife come out of its sheath. He reaches next to you with the blade and cuts the knot that you created in the silk ribbon easily with the sharp dagger. Then the sound of the blade returning back to its home before the warmth of his breath on your ear was felt.

“There you go.” He doesn’t move the hand off your shoulder though, and you can feel the warmth coming off his body as he stands close behind you. “Go ahead, open it.” You can hear the amusement in the King’s voice as you are just standing there.

You swallow, attempting to regain some control over your senses, and slide the ribbon off the box. The lid comes off easily and inside is the most beautiful silvery-blue dress you have ever seen. “Did… Did you have this ma- made for me?” You stumble over your words as you touch the material.

He took the hand off of your shoulder to lightly run a finger along the long braid that hung down your back. “Yes I did, what about it? Don’t you like it?”

You turn to look up into the King’s handsome face, “Of course I do! You picked it out all on your own, just for me!” You throw your arms around the back of this neck and stand on your tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. But he catches your mouth with his and kisses you.

“(Y/N), you needed a proper dress for the dinner party in just a few days. You needed something that I can show you off in. I want you at my side through the whole affair. And I am not taking no for an answer.” He kissed you again with a smile on his lips at the shocked look on your face.

You were going to be on the King’s arm before the whole court? 

As if he could sense your unease he tipped your chin up to look into his eyes, “I will kill anyone who dares speak ill of you. You are mine, and you will be treated that way.” He brought your hand up to his mouth and brushed the back of it with a kiss. “Goodnight (Y/N), I look forward to seeing you over breakfast.” With that, he left your room.

You picked up the dress and held it to your chest, under the dress was a necklace with the same light blue jewels inlaid in it and your eyes went wide.


	8. "I Am Not Doing That Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy party for the King where tensions between the former objects of his affection express their distrust in a commoner being raised up above their station.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You sit down in a chair at one of the large dining tables in the grand ballroom. You pick up the hem of your dress and take a look at your ankle. It was red from where the fancy shoes that matched the dress were rubbing the skin on your heel. “That is going to blister. I’m not doing that again.” You said to yourself. Dancing with the ladies of the court had been a nice way to break the ice and mingle with those who were here tonight. 

The King had yet to make his appearance, but she was informed that this was normal behavior for him. He didn’t seem to be fond of these engagements but threw them anyway to entertain those members of the court. At that moment the royal guards beckoned for everyone’s attention, it would seem that the King had just arrived at the ballroom. You stand and wait like everyone else was. 

When a guard approached you, you were not sure what to think. “(Y/N), would you follow me please.”

You picked up your skirts and followed the guard from the room, you could feel all eyes on you as you did. The doors to the room closed behind you, but all of that melted away when you saw the King waiting for you in the hall. 

“Now I am ready.” He said as he held out his arm to you. 

Your eyes went wide, “My King, I had no idea you were going to walk in with me on your arm!”

He smiled at you, “I told you, I wanted you by my side through this whole thing. And I meant it.” He waved his hand and the guards opened the double doors once again and the whole crowd made a small gasp sound seeing you now on the arm of their King. Then the clapping started. Most of them had gotten to know you as you danced with the ladies of the court.

You take a deep breath and hold on tighter to the King’s arm. He pats your hand and then rests it on top of yours. You feel a moment of sadness when he removes his hand from on top of yours so he can shake hands with members of the High Court. He Brushed kisses on the backs of the hands of the Ladies of the Court and was polite but still his normal reserved self.

He pulls you forward, “May I introduce you all to my companion, (Y/N). She is new to life at Court, but she will get used to it.”

Your heart flutters. Did he just say out loud that this arrangement of theirs was a long term one? You told yourself not to get attached, but you did anyway. With him saying those words out loud, maybe you could allow yourself some feelings after all. 


	9. "Will You Look At This"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's affection now being shifted to only one female has the ladies of the Court taking notice of her at a fancy affair. Tensions are on the rise amung the female Court members.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The ladies of the Court smiled and clapped, but their smiles were hiding their true feelings. They were all jealous of the farm girl who had won the King’s affections. Before you arrived those women had the King’s attention, even the married ones. It was no secret that the King had been seen escorting a few of them from parties with their hands perched on his arm. This is part of the reason you knew that your arrangement would work in the first place.

But what you had not taken into account was that the King would present you to the Court as being his. HIS. You let that thought swirl around in your mind after he deposited you at your new seating arrangement. No longer would you have to sit next to Countess ‘what’s her name’ and listen to her boring stories about how her housekeeper was stealing things. You were now sitting right next to the King at his table. So you could now fake a smile as you listened to Dutchess ‘what’s her name’ tell almost the same damn story. What did none of these people trust the help anymore?

The King must have sensed that you were in need of rescuing. He stood and offered his hand to you. “Care to join me in a dance, (Y/N)?” 

You placed your hand in his and smiled as you stood. It didn’t matter that your feet hurt, you were going to dance with this man. “It would be my please, M’Lord.” 

He guided you onto the floor and he placed your hand on his shoulder and he placed his on the small of your back. You could feel his fingers move as if he wanted to touch more of you, but he would not with so many eyes upon you both in this large dining room. When the music started you stole a glance around you and realized that everyone else had given the King respect and left the dance floor. Your cheeks heat slightly as you blush.

“Are you ok, my dear?” He asked softly so only you could hear him.

Your eyes widened, did he just use a term of endearment with you? Your heart fluted and you swallowed before you answered him. “I am ok M’Lord. Just a little warm.”

He dipped you and then brought you up so that your face was very close to his, “Do you wish to take a walk with me outside to cool off in the night air?”

“Yes, M’Lord. I take a walk every evening before bed.” You say to him, feeling as if the room was getting very warm indeed.

He walked you to the table so that you could grab something to drink before you both headed outside. “You can bring that with you if you would like.” The King said pointing to her wine glass.

Once outside you start to feel much better. “Thank you, M’Lord. I am feeling much better.”

He takes your hand, “I am going to have you sit right here on this bench, and I will return in just one moment. Will you be ok till I return?” You shook your head, and he kissed the back of your hand before he strode off back inside.

You straightened your skirts and watched everyone who walked by in their fancy attire. It was just then that you spot the group of Court Ladies headed your way. The Countess who you had been sitting with at the start of the evening came forward.

“Will you look at this? Are we too rich and fancy for your blood? Or are you too good for us now that you get to sit at His table?” She looked down her nose at you and furrowed her brow. 

You raised an eyebrow, “I am not sure why you are mad at me Countess, I am the King’s Companion. I will sit with the King if that is what he wishes.”

The ladies exchange whispers, “I am sure that is not all that you do ‘if he wishes’. I bet the King…”

The king cleared his throat and then interrupted them, “What your King wishes is none of your concern unless of course, my wish is to strip you of your title and leave you penniless.” He had returned with two flutes of sparkling champagne. “I will issue you one warning as a kindness if I catch anyone… And I do mean anyone saying an unkind word to her or about her. I will see you hang from the gallows. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

The ladies all curtsied and left the King’s presents at once before he changed his mind about there being a warring first.

You smile at him as he hands you a flute of the sparkling beverage. “You will like this, but drink it slowly so you don’t get a headache.” He said softly.


	10. "All I Ever Wanted"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and his companion have grown quite close, and with effections on the rise our King is about to make a bold change in his life.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The king smiles as he plays with your hair that is hanging free down your back. You normally have it in a long braid, but since he surprised you early this morning you had not had a chance to braid it just yet. Laying with your head on his chest you can hear the soothing rhythmic sound of his heart beating. You have one arm laid across his waist lazily. The clock on your mantle along with the sounds from the crackling fire are attempting to lull you back to sleep. 

When the King sighed and stretched you raised your head to look up at him. “M’Lord, is everything alright?”

A smile came across his face slowly, “I normally don’t like to ask a question unless I already know the answer. But I felt like I needed to take a chance.”

You are starting to feel more awake now and sit upbringing the sheet up to your chest, “Is there something that I can do for you M’Lord?”

He reached to the floor where his clothes were laying and pulled up a small box. “You can open this for me.”

You take the box from him and realize that your hand is shaking. “M’Lord, another gift?” 

The King helped you open the box and a flash of light coming off the jewel that was sitting atop a ring inside. You reached for the ring inside, but the King pulled it back just slightly.

“You have to answer my question first, how would you like to not be my companion anymore?” 

Panic came over you, “M’Lord, have I disappointed you?”

The king chuckles, “No sweetheart, you miss understood me.” He picks up your hand and holds the ring in front of your ring finger on your left hand. “Will you become my wife, thus no longer being my companion?”

Your heart must have stopped, you must be dead. Or you must be dreaming, were you dreaming about this?

“M’Lord, this is all I ever wanted and more.” You wipe a tear off your cheek.

“So is that a yes, (Y/N)?” The king asked.

“Yes, thousand times yes!”


	11. "I told you so"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young Bride to be decides to go home to visit her family on the farm to find out how they have all been doing since months had passed with her being gone.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You walk along the path to your family’s old farmhouse. It feels like such a long time since you had been here, even though it had only been a few months. But so much had changed in these last few months, that it truly felt like another lifetime. You take a deep breath and then knock on the door. Your younger sister answers the door, but instead of a warm welcome or an embrace, you are met with a cold greeting.

“Oh, come to slum it with the common folk today? Did he grow tired of you already?” She said and then turned to walk away from you.

“Is that all you have to say to me? I have missed you all so much.” You tell her as you walk inside and close the door behind you. Your mother comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on her apron.

“Well, look who found herself some fancy dresses. I hope the King knows you have left the castle this morning.” Your mother said with her hand on her hip.

Was no one happy to see me? You thought to yourself. Then you heard your father’s voice from out on the front door behind you. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! If it weren’t for you we would have lost the whole farm!” He walked to you giving you a big hug. “How are you my darling?”

You kiss your father on the cheek, “Papa, I have some wonderful news.”

“Well go ahead (Y/N), don’t keep me waiting all morning. Out with it!” Your mother said harshly. She always was jealous of your long silken hair, and your ability to learn quickly when it came to your studies. Your other sisters as well seemed to be lacking in the skills needed to marry up out of their current status.

You held out your hand and the light coming in through the window made the jewel on your ring dance like it had a fire within it. 

The middle sister, who was only a year younger than yourself folded her arms over her chest, “I told you so. I told you, mother, that she would do something foolish!” 

You looked around the room confused, “I don’t understand, I thought that you all would be happy for me. I found a man who loves me…” 

Her mother made a scoffing sound. “That’s not love dear, that’s lust. And it will fade over time leaving you to feel alone and empty. Trust me.” She did a quick glaze at your father before she headed back into the kitchen. Your father on the other hand had a different attitude toward your announcement.

“My sweet child, I always knew you were destined for a better life than this! Don’t mind your mother and your sisters. They are simply jealous. Come here and let me hug you again.” he held his arms out to you. “I am one proud Papa today. Love can last if it is the true love kind.” He said to you.

“You hug your father and smile up at him, “Thank you for supporting me on this.”

Your father patted you on the arm, “Of course, as long as you are happy and as long as he treats you well. That is all that matters to me, my dear. Would you like to stay for dinner, I know it is nothing compared to what you must get at the palace, but your mother can still cook anything I can hunt. 

“Of course I would love to stay. The King is out on business today anyway, so I would be alone for dinner tonight.”

Your father walks with you outside as you inform a guard to send word back to the palace that you will be spending the evening with your family.


	12. "Watch Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmhouse is no longer the loving home it once was, with her mother unable to hide her jealousy enough to simply be happy for her daughter. At least her father was proud of her for all she was able to do for her family.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

After a tense dinner where the only person who had anything close to a conversation with you was your father… You head outside to assist your mother who was taking down bedding off the clothesline.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, your mother finally spoke. “You know when you were a child, you were the only one who would come outside and help me with this.” 

You smile at your mother, “It would seem I still am.” That got a small laugh sound out of your mother. Was she actually being civil with you?

“I never said thank you for helping save the farm.” She said as she folded a blanket and put it into her basket. She looked up at you with tears in her eyes, “And I am not going to say it now either. You sold yourself to that man. You used your body in trade for our home. And you could have brought shame to all of us if it had not worked and word had gotten out what you had tried to do.”

“Is that all you worry about Mama, other people, and not me?” You asked her as you placed a folded sheet into the basket. The afternoon sun was starting to set, you knew it was getting close to the time when you needed to say goodbye and leave.

Your mother crossed her arms, “I care about people wanting to buy food from us (Y/N)! I care about your father breaking his back day in and day out, then watching everything we worked hard for being taken away from us by your new Husband!” Your mother picked up her basket of bedding. “It is not going to work between you two, Child! He is not going to marry his whore.”

You narrow your eyes at her. “Watch me. Oh, and by the way, the King has said that anyone who speaks ill of me will face the gallows. So unless you would like to be first in line mother, I suggest you watch yourself.” You take a step closer to her and firmly but quietly say, “And don’t you dare ever call me a whore again.”

You turn to walk back to where the carriage and guards are waiting to take you back to the palace, your father is waiting there to say his goodbyes. “I will miss you, Papa, I love you.” He hugs you and kisses you on the top of your head.

“I love you. Good luck!” He tells you as you sense he is desperately trying not to become emotional.

Just then your three sisters come running out of the house and each one gives you a hug, the youngest handing you a small simply wrapped gift. “It is paper, to write to us.” She said as she hugged you around the waist.

“I will write, I promise.” You wipe a tear from your cheek and hug your sisters, then climb up into the carriage. “Take me home please.” You say to the guard outside the door. The palace feels more like home than the small farmhouse ever did.


	13. "I missed this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the King returns home from a business trip in the middle of the night, he sends for her to be brought to his room so they can catch up right away.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The soft knock on your door in the middle of the night startled you awake. Your feet hit the floor and you searched for your slippers. As you rubbed the sleep from your eyes you slowly walked to the door. “Yes, who is it?”

“M’Lady, his Lordship has requested your presence.” The soft voice of the guard outside your door stated. You recognized the voice as the King’s personal guard. The knight was never that far from his side. You picked up your robe from the foot of your bed and tied the sash tightly around your waist before you unlocked and opened the door. 

“In the middle of the night?” You asked the knight who was standing just outside your door. 

“Technically it is early morning M’Lady, but yes. He returned to the palace a short while ago, and wishes to see you in his chambers.” The night made a gesture that signaled for you to come out in the hall and he would escort you. “M’Lady… This way please.” 

You wrinkle your nose at him, “I know the way silly.” Then you yawn and close the door to your bedroom behind you. His armor makes a slight clink and squeaking sound as you walk along the dimly lit and quiet corridors to the King’s chambers. You bite your lip slightly as you hope that it is nothing bad that filled the King with urgency. Once you reach the large double doors of the King’s room, the knight opens one side for you and bows his head. You nod to him as you walk through. “Thank you, Sir.”

He quietly closed the door behind you, and you knew that he was back at his post just outside the door. He was always there just in case the King needed him, and to keep an eye on the hallway.

The King was dressed in his robe as well, He looked up when you entered the room. “Ah, there you are!” He crossed the room and held you close to him with one arm around the small of your back. On the other hand, he used to tip your chin up as he kissed you, gently at first and then he deepened the kiss. He allowed his hand to leave your chin and slide down your body till it was resting on your hip. The hand that was on the small of your back was now on your other hip, his fingers lightly digging into your skin and he fought back the hunger he felt.

“I missed this…” He said against your lips. 

You look up at him, a little breathless as he finally tears himself away from your lips. “M’Lord, I missed you as well. I had not planned on seeing you till breakfast this morning.”

He scooped you up and playfully put you down on the bed, “Why wait till morning? I could not wait another moment. I wanted to make sure that you were ok after that visit to your family farm. I was told things were not the warm homecoming you were hoping for.”

You were sitting on your knees on the mattress and he was standing in front of you with his knees resting on the end of the bed. You ran fingers through his hair and smiled at his concern for you. “I am alright, I should have known that my mother and my sisters would be jealous instead of happy for me.” He leaned the side of his face against you as you continued to run your fingers through his hair, he was leaning-half sitting on the edge of the bed now. 

“I.. could…hang them,” he said partially muffled into your breasts as he nuzzled them through your nightgown. 

You softly giggle and angle his head so he was looking up at you. “That is kind but no. I am fine, truly. Besides, by the end of the visit my sisters asked me to write to them, my father gave his blessing to us and my mother was almost kind to me. I said my goodbyes to them.” 

He kissed the part of your neck and chest area just between your collar bones, “As you wish, (Y/N). But if you change your mind sweetheart.” He made a gesture with his hand of cutting someone’s throat, “Say the word and they will be dealt with.” He said with a laugh as he pushed you back on the bed.


	14. "you better leave now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the King to join her for breakfast, she is joined by another important person in the King's life.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The King said he would meet you for breakfast this morning, but he seemed to be running a little behind. You walk around the room looking at all the art on the walls. Paintings of past Kings and Queens, their children… Oh, children! You have not yet talked to him about children.

You place a hand on your flat stomach and wonder if a child might already be there. You smile to yourself as you imagine what a child could look like with a mixture of your features and the King’s. A sound behind you startled you and you turned to look at what it was.

You drop into a curtsy before the King’s mother. She was Queen before her son descended to the throne. “Good morning M’Lady. It is so good to see you.” You lowered your gaze and bowed your head in respect.

“Come now child, you are no longer a member of the lower class. You are to be my daughter-in-law after all. And if we are to be family, then we should get used to seeing one another around the halls of the Palace, should we not.” She placed a slender finger under your chin and raised your face up. “Let me get a good look at you. Stand up child, come come.”

You pull yourself up straight and allow the dowager queen to inspect you. “Yes, M’Lady.”

“Please, call me Mum would you?” She said as she made a gesture for you to spin. You do one slow spin for her then look at her with a questioned look on your face. 

“Would you like to join me for Breakfast Mum?” You were nervous but knew that you should probably get to know her since she was correct, you were going to be family in less than a fortnight. The two of you made your way to the dining room table, and the servants quickly made another place setting for the dowager queen. 

She adjusted her skirts and then took a seat, “So my dear, tell me… What is it like going from a consort to a future Queen?” She took her napkin and placed it in her lap before she returned her gaze to you. She raised her eyebrow. “Well, cat have your tongue (Y/N)?”

You shake your head slightly to bring your mind into focus, it is hard to keep reminding yourself that you will be queen after you marry him. “It feels like a fairy tale, one that has not fully sunk in yet. With the guidance that your son will knowingly give me, I know I can only succeed.”

She nods her head at you, “An acceptable answer. But a word of advice. Try not to lean on one’s husband fully. Make sure you find strength and independence. You will need it. 

This title comes with a heavy responsibility, one that I sure as hell could never prepare myself for. But if you love your husband, love your children, love your country… everything else will fall into place. Don’t give one thought towards what fork to use when eating each thing on your plate, no one boody well cares my dear. I used to stress over each little detail until I was pulling my hair out, but it doesn’t matter.” She covered your hand with hers, “But if you hurt my son, I will see to it that you hang from those gallows myself, understood?”

What was it with this family and those damn gallows! “Yes, mum.” You shake your head yes and manage to smile at her. She pats your hand and returns her attention to her breakfast. 

She takes a bite of her eggs, then asks you a question. “So, do you honestly believe the people will accept you as their consort Queen?” 

You dropped your fork on your plate, but before you could respond the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you stopped any words from leaving your mouth.

“You better leave now, mother.” The King’s voice was calm but dark. You could hear the anger below the surface, but when it came to his mother, and while in a public space, he would keep his composure. His eyes darted to your face, “Are you alright?”

You nodded at him, “I am fine. Her words have a bite, but she can stay. Would you care to join us, My Love?”

He smiled at you before returning his gaze to his mother, “You see there, she is not affected by your harsh words, unlike the others.” He strode to you and kissed your cheek, then kissed his mother’s hand. “I will leave you ladies to your breakfast. But I do warn you mother, be nice.”


	15. "Not interested, Thank you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dowager queen pays our bride to be a visit, bringing her future daughter in law a gift.   
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You were sitting at the writing desk in your room, the long feather from your quill pen resting against your chin as you attempted to think of something to write to your younger sisters that didn’t sound like you were bragging to them. You wanted to share with them all of the exciting things that had been going on at the Palace during the last week while everyone was getting ready for your wedding that was in just a week. You drop the pen onto the desk, as you realize it really is only a week left.

You jump up from your desk and spin around letting the skirt of your sundress flow out around you. You place a hand on your stomach and smile to yourself. Though you have yet to be able to confirm anything, you are pretty sure that a future prince or princess is nestled within your womb. It was too soon to say anything to the King, and it would be a wonderful wedding gift to tell him after the wedding. Plus that would give you more time to confirm your suspicions. 

The king had a dressmaker come and see you yesterday, and they promised that the dress would be ready for you in a matter of a few days. That was just an amazing thought to you because it would take your poor mother a long time to make even a simple dress. The dressmaker had promised that your wedding dress would make all of the ladies of the Court green with envy. Just what you needed, another reason for those ladies to hate you. Oh well, you would not let that spoil your good mood. 

A knock at your door interrupted your thoughts, and when you say you’re soon to be mother-in-law standing just outside the door, you quickly let her in. “I am so sorry Mum, what can I do for you?”

“I need an excuse to visit my soon to be daughter in law? I thought we had grown so close over the last few days. I have a gift for you, (Y/N).”

Your eyes light up, “A gift for me?” The two of you walk to a sofa in the sitting area of your bed-chamber, while two servants for the dowager queen bring over a large box and place it between the two of you. You pull on the bow and the silk falls off the box, She helps you pull the lid off the box to reveal a beautiful dress with gold beading inside.

“This was the dress I wore when I wed the late King. May he rest in peace.” 

The servants in the room all followed by repeating “May he rest in peace”

“I hope this fits you, my dear, you look to be about the same size I was, though I didn’t have quite the hips you do. But we can always have it let out.”

You smile at her, “I am having a dress made, The King sent over a dressmaker just yesterday. I was able to design it myself.”

She raised an eyebrow at you, “Don’t be silly child, you will wear my dress…”

You hold up a hand to interrupt her, “Not interest, thank you. I really don’t want to be rude, but I designed my own dress and that is what I will be wearing, mum.”

The dowager queen straightened her back, “Well, I have always said that a proper lady should know what she wants. And a Queen gets what she wants no matter what. It would seem you are paying attention to me after all. I will not mention it again, but if anything should happen and your dress falls through.” She tapped the box lid, “This will be here waiting for you.”

“I could not have asked for a better family to be welcomed into. You have been very kind to me.” You hug the dowager queen.

“Yes my dear, my son’s happiness and well being of him and this country is all that matters to me. You are now a part of that happiness and well-being. I will do what I can to see that you are well taken care of as well. I like you, but do not cross me, understand?” 

“You nod yes as you have come accustomed to her little warnings every time she has come to see you. She is very protective over her son. And as your motherly instincts are becoming more and more prevalent… you understand where the dowager queen is coming from.

“Mum, I am not going to hurt him. He is my sun, my stars, my moon… my life! I cannot see a life that doesn’t have him in it.” She put a hand on top of yours and patted it before she stood. 

“I am glad to hear it, my dear. You will at least allow this old woman to have some input on decorating the grand hall. Since it is still my Palace, at least for another week.”


	16. “I Never Wanted Anything Else”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our so to be Bride be able to keep her little secret? Or will she have to tell the King and hope that he will be just as thrilled as she is as their soon to be little bundle of (hopeful) Joy.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The next morning you are awoken by the sensation that you are going to be ill. You slip from the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping king. You wrap your robe around yourself, tying the sash at your waist. You try to steady your breathing and close your eyes. Your hands find their way to your stomach as you double over in protest of the sensation. You open your eyes just enough to stumble your way to the table where there is a pitcher of water and a glass. Your hand is shaking and you almost drop the pitcher as you attempt to pour some water into the glass. 

His hand on yours was both a surprise and a welcome sensation. “Here let me help you with that before you spill it all. Are you alright?” He said softly.

You sit down slowly in a chair and look up into his concerned face, as you try to open your mouth to speak to him the sensation becomes too much and you run for the basion that is under the window. There is nothing in your stomach to empty, but your body wretches itself with no regard for how painful it was. And you lean your forehead against your arm as you slide down to your knees next to the cabinet. 

He is next to you in an instant, “(Y/N), are you alright?” He asked again with more concern than he had just a moment ago. 

You open your eyes slightly and reach for him. “I have something that I was hoping to share with you after the wedding, but it would seem now is as good as time as any.” You place a hand on your stomach, in a protective and caressing manner. “It would seem that I am…”

He put a finger on your lips to stop you from talking, “Are you sure?” His eyes were large as he searched your face.

You nod slightly as the movement makes your head spin, “I was only slightly positive before, but I am more and more assure now.” He caressed your face as he leaned in to kiss your forehead and hold you close. 

“Oh Sweetheart, you should have told me sooner!” He said softly.

“Are you happy?” You ask as tears were threatening to fall from your eyes, you could not bear the thought of him sending you away.

He tipped your face up to look at him, “I never wanted anything else. A loving wife and a family. It is what I have always dreamed of.” It was at that moment that you realized that he was not simply the monarch of this country, he was a young man who had wants and needs that were his own.

He kissed your cheeks where tears had fallen, “No tears unless they are happy tears. I could not bear the thought of you being sad when we have so much to be thankful for.” He brings you back to his chest and holds you close to his heart once again. “Do you think we can go back to bed now?” 

“Yes, I do believe that I am ok now.” He helps you stand up and walks with you to the bed before he helps you get back into it. He covered you with the sheets and blanket before crawling in next to you.


	17. “Give Me A Minute Or An Hour”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparations are underway and our happy couple are enjoying the news of the little prince or princess that is also now to be expected to arrive. The King has been extra kind and loving toward his bride in her new condition.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

It was the morning before the wedding and everything had come together without too many issues so far. The decorations had been taken care of by the King’s mother. And they were just amazing. She had picked out light blue silk ribbons to be tied onto everything that could possibly have something on them. It matched the silvery simmer on your dress, the silver place settings as well as the snow-white flowers that sat at the center of every table. Your hand-tied bouquet of flowers was wite water lilies and you had to wipe a tear off your cheek because you had never seen anything so beautiful before. You could not believe that she knew they were your favorite flowers. 

“Your middle sister I believe it was, she wrote the sweetest letter to me letting me know what you would like.” The King’s mother told you when you toured the room the night before. Everything was simply perfect. She had taken care of everything for you.

At the moment your thoughts returned to the man sleeping beside you. You smile as you run your fingers through his hair. He had fallen asleep shortly after you had made love for what could have been the fourth or fifth-time last night. His appetite for you seemed to have doubled when he found out you were carrying his child. 

You then remember that one week from today, your new mother-in-law must pass her crown onto you. As her son has already been a ruler of the land for some time, it is time that she officially passes her crown down. 

You knew he was starting to awaken when he pressed a kiss to your neck. “ Mmm.. morning.” He said sleepily. He pulled you closer to him. He kissed along your collarbone. 

“We should be getting ready for the wedding…” Your words are cut off as he sits up pulling you under him in one quick movement.

“They can wait, I am King and right now you are all that is in matters… well. You both do.” He leans down and kisses your stomach. Then a little bit lower, and starts to trail kisses from your navel down. Your arch up off the mattress before there is a knock at the door. He growled and tore himself away from you. Wrapping the sheets around his waist he opens the door slightly, 

“WHAT!” He yelled at the person in the hall who dared interrupt their morning together. 

“M'Lord. We need to get you ready for today. And M'lady has her maids waiting for her in her chambers." 

"Give me a minute.” He looked back at you, “Or an hour.” And then he slammed the door shut in the servant’s face.


	18. “You Don’t See It?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she prepares to walk into the hall to wed the King, her father offers her a few words of advice.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You paced the hall as you waited for your father to arrive. You hoped that your family didn’t embarrass you on this day. This was a day to be celebrated, not to dread, and be filled with anxiety. At least you didn’t have to worry about any of the arrangements for anything. Between your soon to be mother-in-law and a palace full of servants, the grand ballroom had been turned into something right out of a fairy tale book that your mother hard read to all of you girls as a child.

The doors at the end of the hall opened and in walked your father, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. “Oh my sweet daughter, look how stunning you are!” He said as he reached for your hand. “Your mother and your sisters are all waiting in the chapel with everyone else. I had no idea that there were going to be so many people here. Though it really should be no surprise I guess. This is a royal wedding after all.”

You smile at your father and place a hand on his arm, “Papa, are you sure you are ready?”

He smiled back at you, “I am supposed to be asking you that.” He patted your hand and then placed it in the crook of his arm, “I am ready if you are my darling one.”

You nod your head, afraid that if you open your mouth the tears that are threatening to fall will spill forth. You are not going to cry sad tears, but you are slightly sad at the thought of not knowing how often you will be able to see your parents or your sisters now that you will be the crowned queen. “Papa, you do know that after today… I will now be known as the Crowned Queen, but I will always have time for you, mother, and my sisters.”

He squeezed your hand, “I know my darling, but you have other obligations now. You saved us from living on the streets. And you found love in the process. I really could not ask for more.”:

You shrug your shoulders, “I don’t know if he loves me, Papa.”

“Oh (Y/N), you don’t see it?” You father stopped just outside the doors to the chapel that was inside the palace, “I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. I can definitely see it in both of your eyes when you look at each other. This is the deepest kind of love, a love sparked fast, then grew strong over time… slowly as it should. And it will only grow stronger from here little one.” He kissed your cheek, “A father’s promise.”


	19. “I Can’t Do This Anymore”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding celebration is under way, the ladies of the court are at it again with their jealous behavior.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You sit at the table at the head of the room, your head is spinning after the events of the day. Plus the corset of your dress is so tight making it hard to breathe. You have not eaten since early this morning and your body is protesting now. Sweat rolls down your brow as you watch the beautiful colors of the ladies’ dresses as their partners swing them across the dance floor and you take a breath to steady yourself.

The King reaches for your hand, “Are you, alright sweetheart?” He whispered in your ear, and you lean your forehead against his. You continue to take deep slow breaths trying to make the room stop spinning. He places a hand on the side of your face, “Your white as a ghost, and you are sweating you poor thing.” He takes his napkin out of the silver ring holder on the table and uses it to pat your forehead. “Can you stand? We can go outside and get some fresh air.”

You shake your head no, “I don’t think I should risk it.”

The king waved over a servant, “Open those double doors right there and let some damn air in, if the queen passes out I will have someone’s head.”

You half smile at his concern, “I will be alright. I just need a moment to cool off.”

He kisses your cheek, “Don’t move. I will be right back. I know you have not eaten all day. And since you are now… we both know what you are. You will eat something.”

Both you and the king agreed not to mention the royal heir in your womb until after the wedding, it would already be assumed that the child was conceived out of wedlock. But you really didn’t need to add to the rumors. You place your hand on your forehead and close your eyes.

“Well, if you would take a look at our ‘Queen.’ Sweating like one of the little pigs on her farm isn’t she?” The voice of the countess cuts through your last nerve.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You stand and brace one hand on the back of your chair. “I am the crowned Queen and you will not speak to me in this manner Countess.” You raised an eyebrow and straightened your back as a surge of strength flowed through you. You were starting to believe your own words for once. “I am not a whipping girl for your words any longer, I am your Queen, and you will show me respect. You will no longer say your foul words in my presence, or I will see you hang from those gallows on my own orders, NOT my husband’s!” You hear a slight ringing in your ears and you know you are pushing it, “Do I make myself clear? Or should I strip you and your husband of your title right here right now?”

The countess dropped into a curtsy, “I am so sorry M’Lady, I forgot my place.” Her husband grabbed her arm and yanked her backward. “Please forgive my wife, your grace, this will never happen again.”

The King placed a hang on your shoulder, “See to it that it doesn’t, or I will make the Queen’s request a reality and strip you of your title and your lands.”

You look up at your husband’s handsome face, and then everything goes dark.


	20. “Did I Ask?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that the wedding celebrations were a little too much for our young mother to be, but the King swooped her up and carried her off to get her some space and some air.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You blink as things come into focus slowly, you are laying on the King’s bed. You try to sit up but the spinning in your head starts again. 

“I am right here sweetheart. Don’t scare me like that again. You hear me?” He places a kiss on your forehead and then another one on your stomach. “I don’t want to lose either one of you. You would break my heart.”

You widen your eyes trying to focus on his face, is he trying to say…

As if he could read your thoughts by the puzzled look you had as you searched his face for any clues, “My sweet bride, did you not know already that I love you?” He picked up your hand and placed a kiss into your palm before placing your hand to his chest, “Like I thought I never would.”

You smile and swallow hard, as your mouth is dry and your throat feels sore. “My darling husband… I love you more than words can describe. I have from the start I believe.” He smirked at you and your heart fluttered.

There was a knock at the door and he strode to it and opened it only enough to see who it was, “Yes?”

“Your grace, we have brought a tray of refreshments for the queen.” The servant said nervously.

“I am sorry, but did I ask…” But the servant cut him off.

“Your mother asked that we bring these to you M’Lord. She is concerned for the Queen. In her condition…”

The king’s turn to interrupt, “The Queen’s only condition was getting overheated and not enough air. Now I bid you and my MOTHER a good night.” He shut the door, but opened it a second later and took the tray from the servant. “On second thought, I will take this… but only because it was a good idea. NOT because it was my mother’s. Are we understood?” 

The servant quickly nodded and took off quickly down the hall. The king placed the tray on a table and then brought a few things over to you.

“Here, you must eat something, and drink a little of this. But slowly!” He said as he helped you sit up placing an extra pillow behind you.


	21. “This, This Makes It All Worth It”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weather starts to change, so has everything else around the Palace. Our young Queen has started to show the signs of her growing bundle of joy within her womb and she is delighted that she will not only be Queen, a loving wife, but now a mother as well. Oh how life has changed for her in just a few months time.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You closed the book you had been reading and pulled the shawl tighter around your shoulders. The air had started to turn from the balmy summer nights, into the cooler fall ones. Soon the leaves on all of the trees will start to turn colors right before they all fall to the ground. You love this time of year, it is when everything is so colorful right before everything gets blanketed in a world of white and cold.

It had only been a month since your wedding, and yet so much has changed in what felt like such a short time. You were a wife, you were now the crowned queen, you were madly in love with your husband… oh and the most exciting… you place your hand on the small mound of your belly. You recently started to show that there was indeed a little baby hidden away inside your belly. 

You smile and let your hand caress your stomach as you continue to let the bond you feel with the growing child strengthen. Visions of your husband picking a child up and laughing with them as they go running through the halls of the palace. 

Your lovely daydream was interrupted when a few of the ladies of the court were out walking the grounds and they walked past where you were sitting. “M'Lady, you are looking lovely today.” The Countess said as she curtsied before you, “I would venture to say… glowing.” Her smile seemed genuine, but her eyes held another story. She apparently had not forgotten your threat to remove her title.

“I would venture to say that you look… almost as if you mean that Countess. And Ladies, you all look wonderful in your new dresses as always." 

The other two ladies with the Countess smiled and curtsied before you. "Thank you, M'Lady.” They both said.

You smile as you see your husband coming down the walk towards you. “Excuse me, ladies.” You stand and place the book you had been reading on the bench. 

“My darling one!” He said as he leaned down to kiss you, then he looked to the ladies who were standing close by. “This, this makes it all with it. This makes all the long meetings, the long trips, and hard decisions that I have to make all worth it.” He kisses you again, he slides to his knees before you and places his hands on your stomach. “Hello there.” He kisses your stomach. “You may go now ladies, I want to spend time with my wife and child.”


	22. “And Neither Should You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that she was the King's mistress prior to the wedding still seems to be a hot topic among the members of the Court and a few members of the royal family.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

A month has gone by and you are really starting to enjoy the cooler weather. You pull on a long warm cloak and head outside, but before your hand can turn the door handle a voice stops you.

“And neither should you!” The king yells at someone from down the hall from the throne room. You decide to go investigate what that is about before heading outside into the fall air. As you approach the throne room, the sound of glass breaking stops you in your tracks.

“You honestly believe that everyone will buy this story of your wife becoming pregnant ‘after’ your wedding. You were the one who married your concubine.” The female voice belonged to your mother-in-law. She was not always happy with her son’s choice in wives. It had nothing to do with your personality, she pointed that out to you before. She personally liked you, but it was the fact that you and the King had shared his bed prior to being wed. This of course always made you roll your eyes.

“Honestly mother, I could care less. As long as my son or daughter is healthy and happy, as long as my wife is healthy and happy… the rest can go…”

“Don’t you dare finish that son. You are the born king of this land, and you will remain the dignified young man that I raised!” She turned to leave the throne room and spotted you. “Ah, here is the lady in which we speak of. What say you dear, is that child in your belly from before or after the wedding?”

“As I told you before mother, It is not a matter that anyone of the Court should concern themselves with. **AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!** ” He stood from his throne and walked down the steps to his mother, “I will not say it again, am I understood?”

She shook her head yes, “My dear, you do look like the pregnancy is progressing well. I hope that the morning sickness passes soon.” She gathered her skirts and quickly left the room.

The king walked over to you and picked up your hands, “I am so sorry my Love, I didn’t want you to hear all that yelling. People can talk all they want. What matters is us.” He pulled you to him and placed a hand on your stomach. “Our love, and this little one.”

Your eyes went wide, did he… Did he just say love?


	23. “Do We Have To?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple share a sweet moment alone before they must meet with members of the court to discuss something that seems to be a very important matter. Could there be a traitor lurking about?  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

It was the middle of winter, and you are now almost five months pregnant. The king places his hand on your naked belly, he was waiting for the little one inside to kick him again.

“You know we will have to get up at some point.” You say as you nestle back into his warm embrace.

“Do we have to?” He whispered into your ear.

“Mmm… we could ask for pastries and refreshments and not leave the bed today I guess.” You smile as you feel him pull you closer.

“We have to meet with representatives from the Court today.” He leaned up on his elbow and kissed your check. “Come along, Wife.”

You place your feet on the floor and slowly stand up. All of your dresses have been fitted to allow for your new belly, and you select a blue one because it is your favorite color. Plus it is the one that helps you look less 5 months pregnant as it is the most flattering to your overall figure. 

The king smiles, “You know you should just wear what makes you happy and not give a damn what those crows of the court think." 

"I know, but I like this one. Plus I know how you like the way it looks on me.” You slip on your slippers because no one will notice them, and they are comfortable and warm on your feet. “Now either call my ladies maid or lace up this dress yourself, husband.”

His fingers brush your skin as he starts with the buttons at the bottom of your dress. “I am better at taking these off than I am putting them back on.” He teases you.

“That I am fully aware of.” You said with a slight giggle. You fumble with your hair and shove a ivory hair comb into it to hold it into place along with a few pins. “That will just have to do.”

He brushed a few stray strands from the back of your neck and placed a kiss on your skin. “You’re always beautiful to me. Let’s get this over with quickly, then I get you back in that bed.” He said and sent goosebumps over your skin. He still made your heart flutter, and your breath quickened when he came close to you. 

You put a shawl around your shoulders and the King helps you put a necklace on. “Alright, I am ready. What is this about anyway?”

“Members of the Court feel that someone here at the Palace might be a double agent. That they are here attempting to get information and deliver it back to someone who might be trying to take over our little corner of the Continent for themselves.” He paused for a moment. “But they don’t have any proof, so I have a feeling most of what they want me to do is set off on the witch hunt. And I am not about to question every member of my Court, or worse yet my staff… With the soul intention to find out if they are loyal to me or not. The traitor is simply going to lie. They will show their rat face soon enough.”


	24. “Are You Kidding Me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King goes out for a ride to get a little fresh air while he can before the arrival of his child, but he promises not to go far just in case he is needed by his very pregnant wife.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You were on your way to breakfast when you found the King, he was on his way out for an early morning ride. But he promised to say close to the Palace in case you needed him. You were well into your eighth month of pregnancy and he was not going to miss being there if you needed him. Every movement you made took extra effort, but you gladly accepted his kisses and a warm hug before he left on his ride.

You sat down and ate a wonderful breakfast that was already waiting for you, as you pretty much had eaten the same thing every morning since you arrived. The only difference since the pregnancy was the amounts had gotten slightly larger. As you took the last bite of your breakfast and leaned back in your chair, a servant came running into the room. 

“M’lady, I am sorry sorry to disturb you… but something has happened.” 

You start to shake, you know it was the King, and you know deep within you that it is bad. “What has happened?” You stand slowly with some effort.

The servant who is also your personal maid comes to you and takes your hand to help you steady yourself. “His Grace has had a riding accident, he is being taken to his chambers. The palace physician has already treated him, but he has not woken up yet.”

“Are you kidding me?” You asked the maid, who shook her head.

“No M’Lady, I would never joke about such a thing like this.” The maid had tears in her eyes.

“This is not a time for tears. We must remain strong for his Grace.” You were saying it more for yourself than you were for her.

You hurry up the stairs with help from your maid, taking care not to run or fall on the stairs. All you needed to do was injure yourself while trying to reach him. You stop at the top of the stairs and catch your breath. You feel exhausted already, but the adrenaline in your system is allowing you to push on. You open the door to his room and see him lying on his bed, his head wrapped by a bandage and the physician gathering up all his things into a bag. 

“Queen (Y/N), I am glad to see you. Please try to not over do it. Remember that you still need to take care of yourself and the unborn prince or princess.” He smiled at you, “The King is sleeping still, and maybe if you sit and talk to him… we can get him to wake up. But please keep him calm and quiet. Rest for both of you is what will be most important.”

You walked over to the chair that had been moved to the side of the bed, and you placed your hand on top of his. “My Darling husband, you need to wake up. We have a child on the way, and I have a feeling it could be any day now even though we are still a few weeks away. I know you love me, and you know how much I love you. So you have to be ok, do you understand me?”

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. You sat there and talked nonsense at him for the longest time. Mostly about the child that will be here any time now.


	25. “Sometimes You Can Even See”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was reported that the King fell from his horse as an accident, but with how skilled he was as a rider most felt that this was not an accident. The feeling that there was a traitor hiding somewhere in Court was growing. The Queen sat by her husband's side pleading for him to wake up.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You wipe a tear from your cheek. And take a deep breath, it had been a few hours since the King had been brought in from falling off his horse. How had that even happened? He was an excellent rider. You arched your back and placed a hand on your stomach as the baby in your belly moved around. 

You pushed back slightly, “Easy there little one, mama needs her ribs to be in one piece please.” You said out loud. You undid a tie on the dress and exposed your belly, the material felt like it was too tight and bothersome at the moment. You ran your hand over your stomach and attempted to sooth your child. Your own stress and anxiety must be making them restless.

“Sometimes you can even see them when they kick you know.” A low voice said from the bed, you had been concentrating on the kicking so much that you had not noticed the King had opened his eyes.

“You’re awake, how do you feel my love?” You grabbed his hand again and placed a kiss in the palm of his hand.

He smiled at you, “Mind telling me what happened?”

“They say you fell from your horse.” But he cut you off.

“No, that is impossible. I have never fallen off a horse in my life.” He paused a moment. “Wait, I am starting to remember… Something. I was out for a ride, and a knight rode up from our neighboring kingdom… Then it all goes fuzzy and dark after that.” 

“We will figure this out together my love. But for now the important thing is that we both are here together.” 

He shakes his head slightly, “If there is an attempt on my life, then who knows what might happen next… or if they come after you. It would seem the Court was right, we do have a rat problem.” 


	26. “How About You Trust Me For Once?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen must learn to trust the advice that her mother-in-law is giving her, as it proves to be sound advice. No matter how much it pains her to admin it.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

You adjust yourself in the chair in the sitting room, the movements of the baby are causing more and more discomfort. But you know that your body is getting ready for the upcoming marathon of childbirth. You sigh and place your hands along your sides. You are both impatient for the birth of your child, and nervous for it at the same time. 

Your mother in law comes into the room and sees that you are obviously in discomfort. “My dear, would you allow me to send for a midwife?” She had been asking you the same question everyday for a week now.

“It is not time yet, and I will not be poked and prodded constantly by some women who looks younger than I am.” You pointed to a tea set on the table, “Care to join me for some afternoon tea? Oweee….” You take in a deep breath as a pain sensation goes from your back through your abdomen. “That was poor timing.”

Your mother in law raises her eyebrow, “How about you trust me for once?” She comes over to you and places her hand on your shoulder. “I can send for a midwife and she can be here shortly. She will know all the tricks on what to do to help with that pain. It will not stop it, be she can ease it some.” She rubs a hand down your back. “I am only trying to help, Dear.”

You look up at her, “Yes please send for the midwife. Also please let the King know that time is quickly approaching.” You again point at the tea set, “Would you mind pouring me that cup of tea now? I feel I am going to need all my strength today that I can get.”

She pours you a cup, then sends a servant to inform the King that you are in a lot of pain and are asking for the Midwife to be brought to the Palace finally. She also asks that you be assisted to your room. She believes that you will be more comfortable there, and if things start to move along you will need privacy. 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes as you try to keep in mind what the goal is. At the end of all this pain, you will be handed a child and that is what will keep you going. It is amazing to think of how your life has changed over the last year. You went from simple farm girl, to a wife, soon to be mother and crowned queen! 

You pulled from the strength you felt deep inside you and held tight to it. “I can get through this.”

Your mother-in-law pats your arm, “Of course you can, dear.”


	27. “Give Me That”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midwife instructs the queen to stay in bed, she wants to keep that baby in as long as possible. She has a lot of experience delivering babies and she asks that the queen trust her.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The midwife instructed you to stay in bed. It was not quite time for the baby to arrive, yet your body was determined to get it out now. The midwife believes you were trying to do too much so you are now on restriction for one more week. You sighed out loud and you placed your book down in your lap, it has only been one day and you were bored out of your mind. **  
**

The midwife gave you a look. “You want that baby healthy and strong, don’t you M’Lady?” And you nodded at her. “Then you stay right there and let the rest of us help you. That is what we are here for. You have servants for a reason.”

You gave her a look, “Yes, but up until about ten months ago, I was a simple farm girl. It is hard for me to not simply do things for myself.”

She gave you a look, “Well it is not like that now. You are the crowned Queen, and soon to be mother to a royal heir. We must do everything we can to make sure that baby is healthy. Also, if anything should happen to you during this birth… The king will have my head, I know it.”

You smiled at her as she helped you put a pillow behind your back so you could at least sit up. “Here, you can sit up and read, do needle point and even receive guests. But no overdoing it, you hear me? If you feel the slightest bit tired, you take a nap. When it is time for that baby to arrive, you will need all of that strength.” She hands you a cup of tea, “And here is the tea I know you like.”

You had a few guests throughout the day come and sit with you and talk. Your mother-in-law stayed for a short time, she told you all about the hours and hours she spent in labor with the king. Causing you to wish she had kept that lovely story to herself. You had helped your mother with one of your younger sister’s births so you were well aware of that was going to happen. A young mother in the village had also lost her child during a very long and hard birth, and they almost lost the mother as well. So you took a deep breath to push all of those thoughts from your mind and think about a happy healthy baby and a birth that didn’t try to kill either one of you.

When the King returned later that evening he found you with a book about to slip from your lap, “Here, give me that.” He said softly as he took the book and placed it on the nightstand. I am going to tuck you into bed and blow out this lamp. It is time you got some rest.”


	28. “Do I Have To Do Everything Here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen wakes up in the middle of the night with labor pains, and makes her way to the king's bed chamber.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

  


It was sometime early in the morning, because it wasn’t quite light out when a sharp pain woke you up. You sit up in bed and place a hand on your side. The pain was radiating across your body from your side all the way across your belly. It only lasted a few moments, but it might as well have been an eternity with how intense it was. Then it hit you, could you be in labor? **  
**

You stand and make your way to your door, then slowly walk to the king’s room. He wanted to give you a full night rest so he chose to not sleep in your room with you as not to disturb you. Once the baby arrived it was decided that the three of you would all be in the King’s bed chambers until the child was ready to not be fed during the night. At that time, your current bedroom would be turned into a child’s room so they would be close by. It was an old tradition that the King and Queen have their own separate bed chambers, and it was ending with you two.

You paused and leaned against the wall as another wave of pain hit you, but you were able to stay quiet as the pain ripped through the lower half of your body. All you could do was brace yourself on the wall and breathe slowly. You can do this, it was just a little further. You told yourself as you put one foot in front of the other.

As you rounded the corner one of the guards who stood outside of the King’s door spotted you. “My Queen! Are you hurt?” He ran for you and offered you his arm.

“I appear to be in labor.” You allow him to help you stand up straight again. “Well, are you going to go get someone? Or do I have to do everything here? There is a tiny human who wants out of my body… right now!” Another wave of pain hit and you could not remain quiet this time, “For the love of all that is holy, please get the damn midwife! Ahhhhhhh…” You gripped your stomach and hot tears streamed down your face. “Hold on little one, just hold on.”

The king swung the door wide open and was at your side, he scooped you up and carried you to his bed with little effort. “Here you are sweetheart, I know you were trying to get here. It’s ok.” The king placed a kiss on your forehead then looked at the guard standing in the doorway, “If that midwife is not already on her way, you’re dead.” The guard swallowed audibly and then left the room to check on the status of the midwife. 

“She is on her way up the stairs M’Lord.” The guard reported a moment later. But the King barely heard him, he was concentrating on you. 

“Just breathe, it’s going to be ok.” He brushed the hair off your sweat dampened forehead. “I am not going anywhere.”

You look up at him, “I love you, and I love how you want to take care of me, but I might get to the point where I need you to leave the room if I need to scream, yell and push this human from my body that you created. Because I might say things that seem… unkind.” You brace yourself as you feel more pain building deep within your body, “This is only the beginning and… Oh…. It is going to be better for both of us if you not see me like this.”

“I will stay till the midwife gets here.” He said firmly.


	29. “Back Up!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midwife and the King face off as the queen's labor gets underway.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

  


The tiny woman who was your midwife was not afraid of the towering King who was standing between her and you. **  
**

“M’Lord I am going to need you to get out of my way now so I can examine your wife.” She said with her hands on her hips.

The King was convinced that there was something wrong because of the amount of pain you were in. But she assured him that it was perfectly normal for first time moms to have a difficult time while their bodies adjusted for the birth of a child. She had delivered countless children who were all born happy and healthy. He finally moved aside and let her do her job. When she checked you she said it was still going to be a little bit of time.

The king tried to get close to you once more, “Back up!” The tiny woman said, yelling at the King. “Men should not be in the room while a woman gives birth, you will only be in the way M’Lord. Out! I will update you as soon as anything changes I promise.”

The king got in her face, “I am your king, and if anything happens to her..” 

“Yes, yes… You will have me hanged. I know the drill. Out with you, My King. Right now she is who I am talking orders from. And honestly, she will be more apt to listen to what I have to say than to bark orders at me.” She ushered the King out of the room and returned her focus back to you. “Queen (Y/N), it would seem that your water has finally broken, so things should progress quicker from here. I will send for some maids so that we have plenty of help in here. But I wanted to make sure that His Grace went for a walk or something. Men should not be in here.”

You manage a slight smile, “He is not going to leave that hallway.” 

“Oh I know, he will be pacing out there till I let him back in here.” She shrugged her shoulders, “But it was worth a try.” The woman pats your arm, “Don’t worry, I have you, and that baby will be out before you know it. This pain will fade from your memory in time and by then you will be pregnant again and get to do this all over. But the second one is easier.” 

“Is it really?” You sit up slightly and look at her.

She laughed slightly, “It all depends really, but it can be.”


	30. “Just Say It”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King passes the hallway awaiting an update on his wife and child.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.

The king was pacing the hall for what felt like hours, a few maids had gone into the room, but when he tried to stick his head in to ask for an update the midwife had simply shut the door in his face. He slammed his fist on the wall and strode to the other side. He yelled out into the corridor. He leaned his back against the wall, attempting to calm his breathing. The panic attack was making it hard to focus on anything other than the closed door and the occasional sound of a female’s distress coming from inside.

He was so exhausted that at one point he almost nodded off right on his feet with his head leaning against the wall. The door to his bedroom clicked open, and the midwife looked out into the hall. 

“M'Lord, I believe I have an update for you.” The king stood up straight and adjusted his shirt nervously.

“Well, get on with it.” He said.

“Would you like to come in and meet your daughter?” She paused a moment. “If you promise to be quiet.” He didn’t even wait for her to finish before he was on the move.

He was through the door and then stopped dead in his tracks. You had your eyes closed and were lying still on the bed. There were sheets with blood stained on them being folded up and taken away by the maids and the baby was making soft sounds in her bassinet. The midwife picked her up and placed her in the King’s arms. 

“She put up a fight, she will grow up to be strong willed. A lot like her father I gather.” She said and gave the King a wink. “I will just be right out in the hall.” She walked toward the door.

“And my wife?” He said softly. “Is she… Is she alright?”

The midwife paused and remained silent.

“Just say it already.” The king was afraid that he had been left with a child and no one to share his joy with.

“I thought I told you to trust me.” You said in a soft and weak voice. He turned to look at you, relief flooded over his face.


	31. “I Trust You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen hold their daughter and begin to think of a name for her.  
> POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2020.  
> **Disclaimer** (I know that is not Henry in the gif used for this post, but I needed one that had him holding a baby)

He strode to the side of the bed and handed you the little bundle of joy you both created. Then kissed you passionately. 

“I trust you. I trust you more than I thought I was capable of trusting another person.” He kissed the top of your daughter’s head. “I love both of you more than I could have imagined I was ever going to be able to. (Y/N), you don’t know what you did, but you changed me.”

You smile, “Oh I know how you have changed. From that first night when you stole a kiss from me in the throne room… Till now. The love of my life and the father of our children. I could never picture myself in this role as queen, but as a wife and a mother? I knew it would happen one day. But to be this loved in return…. That is the dream. That is what made everything that I went through to get here all worth it, my Love.”

“I will have word sent to your family at once so they can come visit her. And they may stay as long as they wish. I want your family in our lives, if you want them here.”

You kissed him on the cheek, “I know my father will not spend much time away from the farm, but thank you so much for that offer. My sisters might never leave you know!”

“I will make sure they get a good education, if you would like. No reason they cannot have the best.”

“Are you disappointed?” You asked him in a soft voice. “I was so afraid you would be disappointed.” 

He took your daughter from your arms and held her like she was the most prized item in the world, “How could I EVER be disappointed in you or our children? She is beautiful… she is healthy… and you are safe after child birth. My Dear I am so happy.”

You smiled at him as he cradled her in his arms. 

“I think we should name her…”

The king was interrupted by the door being flung open by the guard who is normally posted outside the door. “M’Lord…. I am so sorry. But the man who took you off your horse is back Your Grace..” Somewhere off in the distance you hear a horn blow.

“They have breached the gate M’Lord”

**Disclaimer** (I know that is not Henry in the gif used for this post, but I needed one that had him holding a baby)


End file.
